What about me?
by LocoChocoTaco
Summary: Alfred is forced to be the hero while his family falls apart. But what about Al? Did anyone bother to check up on him? AU FACE Familia -!Warnings:Strong language/Mentions of Suicide/Shounen-Ai/Yaoi in later chaps!- (I AM IN THE PROCESS OF RE-WRITING THIS)
1. Prologue

I sat on my bed, staring at a picture frame.

The picture was of Dad, Papa, Matthew, and I. We were in one of the parks close to home, having a picnic. This was one of the last times that our family was ever together like this, happy and smiling. Now Dad was busy with work, Papa was somewhere else probably with another man, and Matthew was always depressed. Me? I've been fine, for the most part. But ever since Papa disappeared, Dad's been too stressed out to bother with me and Mattie. My days are now filled with work, school, and trying to stop Mattie from killing himself. Honestly, I don't think I can stand it anymore. I mean, when Dad does pay attention to us, he's always yelling at us for one reason or another. Sometimes I wish I could be 'invisible' like Mattie. Dad blames everything on me and is always pointing out my flaws. He does the same to Mattie, but he's not as harsh. Mattie always gets good grades and does stuff that makes Dad so proud, even if he can't see it himself. He thinks no one cares. He cuts himself, he cries until he can't cry anymore. I want to help him, I really do. But I feel the same way. I just don't do what Mattie does.

I have to be the hero in this family.

I'm afraid of what would happen if I stopped.

* * *

><p>AN: ; A; I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I JUST WROTE. I SHOULD BE WORKING ON MY OTHER 2 STORIES BUT I'M NOT. :D

Reviews make my world go round~! That and I'd like some suggestions on what should happen in the next chapter because my plot bunnies have ran away deep inside some forest. |D

I LOVE YOU PEOPLE.


	2. Chapter 1

"Alfred! Matthew! Come downstairs so that we can eat."

Dad's voice startled me. I wasn't expecting him to just randomly yell from downstairs. I put my videogame down and headed for the stairs, only to see my brother dragging himself to the hall.

"What's wrong, Mattie?" I asked. He looked at me and I could see the tears forming in his eyes once again. "Did someone try to beat you up again?"

"Y-Yes," he replied. He looked at the floor and sniffled, making me feel bad for him. "It w-was…Lovino…"

"Did he do anything bad?"

"N-No…after I told him I was Matthew and not you…he…he let me off with a warning and told me not to pretend that I was Matthew…"

I could feel my blood boiling. I hated when people mistaken my brother for me. We don't even look alike! But I'll have to get back at that kid tomorrow or something. Dad was getting angry with our idle chat. I could tell because he was stomping up the stairs.

"What are you two doing? I called you two down a while ago!" he shouted on the top of the staircase, staring at us.

"Sorry, Dad, I was helping Mattie with something." I looked at my brother and grabbed his arm. "C'mon, bro. Let's go eat~"

He smiled and followed me down the stairs. At the table, we saw Dad's horrible cooking waiting for us. Sitting down nervously, I poked at the food with a fork.

"How was your day today, Matthew?"

"Good…I got an A on my math test…and….."

"Dude, you got an A on that? I got a C-!" I shouted at him, somewhat jealous of his smart-ness. Dad shot me a half-disappointed half-angry face. Maybe I shouldn't have said that…

"Alfred F. Jones! Why did I not hear about this before?" he yelled. I winced, trying not to look in his emerald eyes. I tried to reply but ended up spilling my gigantic glass of Coca Cola instead. Dad sighed. I knew he was thinking of ways that Mattie was better than me or wondering why I couldn't do anything right. He put his hand on his head, trying to stay calm. I felt my self-esteem fall a little. I hate when Dad does this, but I'd rather have him take a beating at my self-esteem than pick on Matthew. I stared at my food while Matthew continued talking.

"I uh…c-called Papa earlier. He said that he wanted to talk to you, Dad," His voice was barely above a whisper. Dad had a surprised look on his face. Our Dad and Papa weren't exactly on the greatest terms. They had a huge fight a year ago and Papa ended up leaving Dad. Dad was so devastated that he disappeared for a little too. Matthew had to cook for me because I couldn't cook anything to save my life. We helped each other with everything. We became closer than we ever were. After Dad re-appeared, our lives became worse. He started bringing both me and Matthew down mentally, telling us things like how we weren't good enough for Papa or comparing us to each other. These little 'events' usually ended with Matthew crying in his locked room and me trying to comfort him. On some occasions, I was the one who was crying. No one checked on me, though, because I cried after everyone fell asleep. I couldn't let anyone think that I was weak. I needed to be the strong one in this messed up family.

I sighed as I push away those memories and thoughts. By now, Dad is on the phone, talking to Papa probably. Turning to Mattie, I decided to start a conversation.

"Hey, Mattie! You okay?"

"Yeah…Why?"

"Oh, I dunno…Sometimes you aren't I guess. I just want you and Dad to be happy!" I exclaimed with a huge grin. Mattie smiled back after adding a barely noticeable "Thanks…"

Dad came back after a little and we chatted some more. Our conversations included how Mattie was going to honor classes next year, how I had to go to summer school, and how I always talk too much, too loud, and really obnoxiously apparently. Once we were all done with dinner, I ran to my room. Being the caring brother he was, Mattie came to check up on me. Okay, maybe I lied when I said that _no one_ cared. The thing is, my brother is too caught up in his own pool of depression to save me from drowning in mine.

I opened the door, only to find Matthew and his fluffy polar bear standing at my door.

"Are you sure you're okay…? Al, you only lock your door when something's wrong…"

I could tell that he was starting to sink into his depression pool again.

"Mattie, of course the Hero's alright! I, being a hero, don't have time to be down and depressed like you, silly~!" I realized my mistake after the words had come out of my mouth. Mattie sniffled as he started to walk back to his room, muttering something like, "As long as you're happy, Al…"

"Hey! I…I'm sorry, bro. I didn't mean it like that," I told him, hugging him from behind. The phone in his pocket vibrated and I have Mattie a suspicious look.

"Who's that…?"

"M-My…boyfriend…" he said, whispering the word 'boyfriend'. Since when did my brother have a boyfriend?

"I didn't want to tell you because I though you would have…been ashamed to have a brother that likes guys, Al…Please…don't be mad…"

"I'm not mad! But who is it?"

Mattie paused before answering.

"You're dating that freaking Commie?"

"Al…I'm sorry…if you want I can…break up with him…"

"No! If you're happy with him then be happy with him! I'm just glad that you finally found someone!" I said, trying not to sound mad. I really wasn't, though. I guess I'm okay with this, because if he breaks my brother's heart I can break his face. I'd do anything for my brother.

"How long have you two been going out~?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"3 months…today's actually our anniversary…" he said shyly. As he looked at the newest text from Ivan, he ran to his room. I had no idea what just happened. Did Ivan say something bad to him? I swear if he did I'll kill that little Commie. I went to go check up on him again. His door was locked and I could hear him crying. When I knocked once, his crying stopped for a second.

"I hate you, hoser! Get away from my door!" Mattie shouted, obviously angry with me. I wanted to ask what I had done but I had a feeling that he would tell me soon.

"God, Al! Why did you have to—"

"Alfred F. Jones, get your arse down here right now!" I heard dad yell from downstairs. Great, they're both mad at me.

But what did I do…?

* * *

><p>AN: Hi thur you guys~! It's been...maybe...a..few days since I posted the first chapter? Anyways, when I woke up in the morning (cause I submitted it when it was around 11pm here) I had story alerts and stuff waiting for me on my email and I want to thank you guys so much~ That's never happened to me before ^^; Oh and the reason why this didn't come out the day after the first chapter like it should have is because I wanted to make it better...althought I kind of got lost half way through...


	3. Chapter 2

I didn't know which voice to listen to. I could find out why I was now in trouble or find out why my brother suddenly hates me. I chose my brother. He seemed more important at the time. Blocking out Dad's yelling, I leaned closer to Mattie's door.

"God, Al! Why'd you have to tell Ivan about the cutting? You've got him all worried now! I thought you hated him!"

I blinked few times. Wait…I didn't tell him anything. Or did I? Suddenly, I remembered that one night.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you crying, Alfred~?"<em>

"_I-It's nothing! Get the hell away from m-me!"_

_Why would he try to help me? _

_Ivan looked at me and laughed._

"_It cannot be 'nothing' if you're crying~ Just tell me~"_

"_Fine, b-but you can't tell anyone, dude…alright?"_

_After getting a nod from him, I sighed and said,_

"_I-It's about my…brother…"_

"_Matvey~?"_

"_Yeah…I j-just found out that he cut's hims-self…I feel like i-it's my fault! I'm such a horrible brother…"_

_Ivan had a worried expression on his face for a split second, but it was replaced by small smile. _

"_He'll be fine soon~ I'll make sure of it~"_

* * *

><p>…I guess I did tell him. But that was like…3 months ago. Before he and Mattie hooked up. Ooooooh. Now it all made sense. After I had told Ivan, he helped Mattie by asking him out.<p>

"M-Matt, open the door," I said, afraid of what he could be doing.

"N-No!"

"Matthew Williams, if you don't open this door I will break It down myself."

After getting no answer, I started to get worried. I kicked down the door. The first thing I saw was the blade once again in my little brother's hands. I took a look at his face. He was crying.

"G-Get out! Alfred, get out!" he shouts at me, trying his best not to cry even more. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his shaking body. Mattie struggled to get free and once he did, he threw the blade against the wall.

"This is all your fault! I hate you so much! Just leave me alone! Why can't you treat me like everyone else? I wish I were invisible to you too!"

My ears only heard half of what he said. His words attacked me and I felt as if I were swimming in pins and needles. I got up, trying not to look him in the eyes. I backed up until I reached his doorframe.

"Get out. Now." I didn't move.

"Go!" He yelled, pushing me out of his room. I stood in the hall, unable to move. Mattie ran into his closet, wanting to hide from the world. I slowly turned around and ran to my room. On the way, I tripped over my own feet. I fell to the side, hoping a wall would catch me, but soon remembering that there was a flight of stairs next to me. I braced myself, knowing that I would get seriously hurt from this fall. Then the world turned black.

I awaken to the sound of chit –chat. I lazily open my eyes, wondering where I was. The room was blurry and spinning and all I could see were colors being blended together.

* * *

><p>"A-Alfred! You're finally awake!" I heard a familiar voice say. Trying to steady my vision, I soon realized that it's Dad sitting beside me. I tried to get up but I was stopped by a hurtful throbbing in my head.<p>

"Don't push yourself now, lad. You took a pretty hard fall…"

…What? Oh. Yeah. I fell down our stairs.

"Is he alright?" That was Papa's voice. My face instantly lit up a little.

"Yeah…" Dad replied, ruffling my hair. I winced since my head still hurt. I had hoped to see my brother in the room but sadly, he wasn't here.

"Matthew went out with that friend of yours…Gilbert, I think? The two seem to get along very well so I sent them to do buy some stuff. Your friends from school have come to visit, by the way. Only one has stayed," he told me, looking at the rather tall Russian boy sleeping in the chair across the room. I stared at Dad, puzzled. Why would he stay? I thought we hated each other. Oddly enough, he woke up right when my I looked at him. He smiled sleepily and got up to stand next to my hospital bed.

"You're alright…I was so worried…" The look on his face basically screamed, "I would have died if something bad had happened to you" but I didn't want to believe it. He and my brother were supposed to be together, not him and I. I looked back to Dad and Papa. The two were talking again.

"Alfred, your Papa's going to be staying with us until you get better," he said with a grin. I could tell that he wanted him to stay. Papa smiled too. Maybe this family is beginning to come back together.

In the middle of my thoughts, I heard someone running down the hospital hall and someone calling after him. This person turned out to be my brother, who hugged me like I've been gone for thousands of years.

"Al…Only you would be clumsy enough to fall down stairs," he said. "I'm so sorry for saying that I hated you! I didn't mean it…I was just…angry I guess…"

"It' okay, bro. But um…can you l-let go of me? It's getting hard to breathe…"

He laughed a little before finally letting me go. Mattie realized that Ivan was standing next to my bed and backed away a little. There was a really awkward silence before Dad spoke up again.

"Well the doctors said that we can take you home today. You're one tough cookie, Al. You have no broken bones and you don't have a concussion." I looked at him like he was crazy. That's not even possible…is it? Almost like reading my thoughts, he laughed and said, "It's possible, I suppose."

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the day just talking about random things and eating. The doctors eventually told us to go home. Dad told Gilbert, Mattie, and me to ride with Ivan (since he had his own car) because he wanted to speak with Papa for a little. Mattie let me sit up front while he and Gilbert sat in the backseats. Ivan started driving and for a while, it was pretty quiet. After what seemed like an hour, I took a look back at my brother and saw that he was sleeping on Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert was sleeping too. I sighed.<p>

"At least you're not asleep…" I heard Ivan laugh. There was yet another long silence before I heard Ivan's voice again.

"You know…Mattie and I aren't together anymore."

"EH? Why? You two were such a great couple! Even though I just found out about it…" I said, trailing off at the last sentence.

"I only went out with him to make you happy."

"Whoa, wait. I thought you hated me?"

He sighed quietly and said, "Nyet, you're the one who 'hated' me. I always thought of you as a friend, Alfred."

I stared at him for a second. Why had I hated him again? The reason seemed to have escaped from my memory.

"Do you…like me, Ivan?" I suddenly asked, instantly wanting to rewind time to stop myself from saying that. It must have made him really feel uncomfortable because he was just staring at the road, unable to answer. For a few minutes, I was mentally slapping myself over and over.

"Da," he finally replied. His voice startled me. "Would you like to…go on a date sometime?"

"I-I'll uh…have to think about it…" I said. Dating dudes isn't what heroes do! They date really hot chicks and save the day!

The expression on Ivan's face grew a little sad. A question popped up in my mind.

"Wait…why aren't you and my brother still together?" I asked, hoping he would forget about liking me.

"He was the one who ended our little relationship. He said, 'Ivan, I know you love my brother. I want you two to be happy together. I'll find someone who I truly love, alright?'"

"Oh. Is there something going on between him and Gil?" I ask, remembering that the two had fallen asleep together.

"There could be…" he said, stopping at the red light. I decided that the conversation was somehow going to lead to him liking me again, so I tried to fall asleep. Soon, I entered my dreams and left Ivan to drive by himself.

* * *

><p>AN: I have no idea where in the world this is headed. But if you likey, keep reading! This was actually the longest chapter I have ever written for something, I think. I'm not sure. But on Word it's around 6 pages xDD I usually only write until 4 but I didn't know where I could have ended this. I might edit some stuffies if I get stuck though.

Just a hint: Reviews make me update faster~! Bye for now my lovelies :D


	4. Chapter 3

"Alfred..."

I hear a voice, but all I see is darkness. I figure out that I can walk. I start my long journey down this path of nothingness. Suddenly, I see visions from the past. These visions are of everything that I've done wrong. I try not to look at them but one particular scene is pulling me closer to it.

At first, I see two kids, Mattie and me. We were looking at our Dad, who was crying on the sofa. The vision jumped to a later scene. In this one, Mattie was crying.

"_If you hadn't t-told Papa that lie...H-He might s-still be with us…"_

But…that wasn't my fault…was it?

"Yes it was."

I quickly turn around. The figure that's speaking to me is covered by shadows but I recognize the voice anywhere.

"M-Matthew...?" The shadow nodded, as if surprised.

"This was all of your fault."

"All of my…what do you mean…?"

"Papa leaving, my depression, Dad not wanting us anymore…It's all because of you, Al." Without realizing it, the shadow had gotten closer. He pulls out a knife and...

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Alfred…?" Ivan's comforting voice asked me. I nodded yes slowly.<p>

"Oh. Okay. You were…shifting and making faces," he told me, trying not to laugh. "It was just a nightmare…"

"Would you like to talk about it? Gilbert and Matvey had already gone inside." Ivan motioned to the front door of the house and I followed his hand, staring at the door in deep thought. Should I tell Ivan? That would just make him already more worried than he was…I probably shouldn't. But I want to so bad. UGH. Why can't my mind agree? I looked back to Ivan, who was smiling and waiting for my answer.

"Y-Yeah…I guess…" I said quietly, avoiding his amethyst eyes. The awkward silence told me to go on, screaming words of encouragement.

"Well…in the nightmare, I was just watching moments that were…life changing, I guess. After I watched one of the most life changing ones, a shadow came up from behind me. He had no face, but a voice almost like my brother's. He kept saying that our Papa leaving us was my fault. The shadow pulled out a knife and tried to stab me, but I woke up before he could…" Ivan just stared at me in…surprise? He started to get up from his seat and opened his own door.

"Let's talk more inside…They are waiting for us, da?"

As we both walked towards the door, I could hear the sounds of laughter. How could they start something exciting without the hero there? I looked over at Ivan, who was getting the door open, and smiled. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. We both walked in and instantly, the chatter had stopped. Everyone's face looked shy, as if they were all afraid to talk to one another.

"How long have you been standing there, Al…?"

"Um…we like, just walked through the door. Why?" I asked, wondering what they were up to.

"N-Nothing…!" Mattie replied. His face grew grim. Was he hiding something from me?

"Uh…Come, come! Sit, please," Papa had said, breaking my train of thoughts. He led both me and Ivan to the couch and after a while, everyone except for Ivan and me had left. They began talking again upstairs. I wanted to follow but something was keeping me from going.

"That was weird," Ivan whispered, probably hoping that I would hear him. I leaned back into the couch and sighed. I felt those piercing violet eyes glancing over at me and I couldn't resist a peek at them. The already tall man seemed way taller than me when we're like this. I had to look up to meet his stare.

"You look tired, Al. Are you okay?"

"I just don't want to fall asleep and have that nightmare again…"

"I can stay with you while you sleep," he told me. I opened my mouth to reply but he cut me off. "Or I could get your brother since you don't seem to enjoy my company very much…"

"No! I-It's fine…I don't mind you here." Okay, I felt bad for him. I did **not** like him. He is only a friend.

"Alright, where do you wish to sleep?" I just let my head fall down onto his lap and closed my eyes. "You're comfy, dude…" I heard him chuckle before I was once again lost in the dark shadows of my dreams.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, I have no idea where this is going… And sorry for the late update somewhat, I've been busy with Color guard and shiz~ Thanks you to all of the people who read this and review and what not. You guys make my world go 'round~! :D And I'm sorry for the switching of tenses up there ^ and for the short short chapter~!


	5. Chapter 4

"Eh? Really now…? Well, I missed you too…"

I had awakened to the sound of Dad talking. Not able to remember my dream, I got up and noticed Ivan sleeping in a seemingly uncomfortable position. I quickly and quietly ran up to his room to grab a pillow. A voice could be heard echoing throughout the house.

"Ah…yes, I do think that would be nice," Dad said, only pausing to chuckle. "I believe that the boys will enjoy it too. Hah, okay. Bye."

I quickly ran back to the couch, placing the pillow underneath Ivan's head. A grunt escaped my mouth when I tried to turn him around, feeling as if the poor guy was still uncomfortable. The tall Russian ended up shifting on his own.

"Al, you okay?" Dad asked from the other room upon hearing my grunting noises.

"Yeah. I was just trying to move this dude onto the freaking pillow but he wouldn't go."

"Ah, okay."

I walked into the kitchen and saw Dad writing something on our calendar. He quickly hid it and smiled at me.

"It's a secret~"

I sighed and walked to the counter. I could smell hamburgers cooking and figured that it was Mattie, since Dad sucked at cooking anything.

"Ah, did you have a nice rest lad?" I heard Dad say from behind me. I turned around and saw a sleepy Ivan, who yawned and nodded.

"I don't think we've formally met yet, Ivan. You can call me Arthur," Dad continued, extending his hand. Ivan shook it and looked at me. I stared at him for what seemed like forever before moving back into the living room. My tall classmate followed me and sat on the couch, motioning for me to sit with him. I sat down and awkwardly looked at my hands in my lap.

"So, is there anyone that Alfred likes~?"

"E-Eh? Why do you want to know?" I asked Ivan, not realizing how harsh I sounded. He let out a small sigh.

"No reason~" He replied smiling. I gave him a weird look and was about to ask him something else but as soon as I opened my mouth, a scream came from the backyard.

* * *

><p>AN: YES. THIS IS SHORT. SORRY. JUST BE HAPPY IT'S SOMETHING. :DDDDD I'll write more tomorrow or something x3 Thanks to everyone who added this to Story Alert and/or Favorite'd it and/or Reviewed~! I love you guys!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N1: I know, it's been a while! Go ahead and re-read the previous chapter if you have to~

* * *

><p>The scream wasn't exactly a scream. Rather…it was a very loud squeal. I ran to check on the two lovebirds out back and found Gilbert tickling my brother.<p>

"Damn, your bro is really ticklish! It's so awesome!" Gilbert said, stating the obvious while continuing to tickle Matt. I chuckled and turned to Dad and Ivan, who came running with me, to reassure them that the two had only gotten into a tickle fight. Dad chuckled and walked back into the kitchen. Ivan, however, pulled me outside and onto the deck. A couple moments of silence and giggles passed before Ivan walked back inside. I followed, only because it was getting dark out and there were mosquitoes wanting to bite my flesh. Creepy, like zombies. I sat down with Ivan at our dinner table. We sat across from each other and we both avoided eye contact. After what seemed like decades, he stood up from his seat.

"Ah…Natalia will get angry if I do not return home soon."

"Oh really bro? Alright then…uh…bye," I replied awkwardly. I watched him leave in silence and once the door shut, I repeatedly face-palmed. Matt and Gilbert walked back inside and apparently saw me, as I felt my brother's hand grab mine.

"You'll only damage you mind more by doing that, Al," He said, chuckling. I sighed and said, "I know but…I'm such an idiot sometimes."

"Aw, does someone need some awesome advice on love~?" Gilbert asked from across the room. Grabbing the nearest object, which was a pillow, I successfully hit him in the face. Matt laughed and patted me on the shoulder.

"Everything's going to be fine, Al. You're not an idiot so don't tell yourself that, alright?"

"Fine…" I managed to whine before heading upstairs to my room. My face was both red from anger and embarrassment. How dare they make fun of a hero like that!

"Alfred, dinner will be soon, alright?" I heard dad call from downstairs. Ignoring him, I jumped on my bed and thought about today's events.

"Matt and Gil are together, Ivan probably feels awkward around me, Pops…reappeared, and Dad's not as mad and grumpy as usual…Today's been a weird day…"

* * *

><p>At the dinner table, Matt and I stood shocked at the food. It looked edible for once! I realized why soon after I sat down to start inhaling this stuff.<p>

"Papa! You're here again?" Mattie shouted, getting out of his chair to hug him.

"Oui ~ I figured that your Dad still couldn't cook something decent and I didn't want my children to get food poisoning or something~" Papa's sentence was cut off by a small towel hitting his face. Everyone laughed, although I knew I probably wasn't the only one who was a little nervous about Dad and Papa in the same room. Who knows what those two might do…

"So, how have you boys been?"

"I've been good~ I'm getting A's and B's in school~" Matt said, happy to brag about his almost perfect grades. I sighed. Maybe I could get away with not telling mine.

"Oh," Papa said, continuing the conversation. "That's wonderful~"

Their conversation lasted for 15 minutes and not once was I included. _That's fine,_ I told myself. _Let them talk about stuff together. Not much has changed in me, anyways_.

Dad and Papa suddenly turned to me. "How about you, Al? How have you been?" Papa asked. I felt a smile slowly creep onto my face. He always made me feel wanted and loved when he was here.

"Well…I'm not doing too well in school…but I'm trying my hardest! I swear!" Dad gave me a look that I couldn't read. Papa just smiled and patted my head. From the corner of my eye, I saw Matt smirk a little. Why the hell would he do that? What if he was up to something…? No, he couldn't be. We we're like best friends, after all. What could he possibly have against a super awesome hero?

Dad and Papa's voices both interrupted my thoughts. "So, Mattieu, tell us about Gilbert~ How'd you two end up together?"

"Well, it was after Al had fallen down the stairs and wound up in the hospital but we were friends before…" My brother said shyly. Wait a second. Did they really know each other before?

"We talked in the waiting room and when you guys made us get food, we realized that we loved each other…"

"Aw, c'mon man! That's so cheezy!" I blurted out accidentally. Almost instantly, my hand covered my mouth and I had hoped that no one heard me for once.

"Alfred! That's rude! Apologize to your brother. Now."

"I thought it was a cute story...there's no reason to be so mean, Alfred." Great. Now they were both mad at me. I quickly muttered out an apology to Matt, who was staring at me like I had murdered someone.

"What? I just said it was a cheezy story…Not like I said, 'You two are a horrible couple' or something like that…" I said, defending myself.

"Yes, but it was still rather mean. You don't see your brother saying things like that to you, do you?"

"No but—"

"Are you saying that we're a horrible couple, Al? Is that what you're thinking…?" I could hear the fake sadness in his voice. What did I ever do to him…?

"No! I just—"

"You hurt little Mattieu's feelings, Alfred. Apologize." Even Papa was on their side. I stood up from my chair, a little furious. "I'm sorry, Matt. I really _fucking_ am."

With that, I left the table and stomped all the way to my room. Dad was calling for me from downstairs.

"Stop being a little whiny baby, Alfred. If you don't come back downstairs in 2 minutes, I'm grounding you." Perfect. Just perfect. My inner self was telling me to ignore him, even though I probably shouldn't, but I did anyways. Who cares if I'm a crybaby with no self-control, anyways? I'm a hero for goodness sakes!

Suddenly, I hear little tapping noises coming from my window, cutting off my train of thoughts. I got up, even more frustrated than before, and open my window. A little pebble hits my head almost instantly.

"I am sorry! I didn't mean to hit your face, Alfred…" I looked down and saw Ivan standing on our lawn. "I left my notebook here and when I rang the doorbell, no one answered…but luckily your light was on! Throwing little stones was my only way of getting your attention, you see…"

"That's…That's alright but I'm kind of in a fight with my –coughSTUPIDcough- family right now so I can't get your notebook, dude," I said. His face suddenly looked a little sad and that was enough to make me say, "But you can…um…hang out in my room until they cool down if you want."

"Da, that sounds pleasant~" Ivan replied, his usual happy demeanor returning. I quickly looked for something to help him get up. God, why did my room have to be on the second floor of the house? After what seemed like forever and a day, I finally found a ladder. Why it was in my room, I don't know. Ivan helped set it down on the ground and climbed up, reaching for my help once he got to the top. I happily grab his arm and pull him into my room. Unfortunately, we both landed on my bed, him on top of me. Talk about awkward.

"I'm so sorry again, Alfred!"

"It's alright dude…just…can you please get off me? I kind of can't breathe down here…"

He chuckles and gets off. We both take a seat in one of the three bean bags in my room.

Tonight would certainly be very…eventful.

* * *

><p>AN: I feel like you guys don't love me anymore ; A; Even though you probably didn't love me in the first place…

Anyways, I'm so so so sorry! I know, I became one of those authors who have a totally awesome story and left you guys hanging… . Also, I have no idea what to do with this story anymore. Sorry if characters seem Mary-Sue-ish or OOC or anything! My mind hasn't been working right lately….

Now,I'd give you a bunch of reasons as to why I haven't updated but then the AN would be longer than this already short story so I'll just make it short:

Sadness, computer viruses, high school, and a bag of 760 Tootsie rolls basically summarizes why I've been gone. So yeah. But! **Thank you to everyone who reads this story and stuff! You guys really make my world go round when I see reviews and alerts in my mail~ 3 Love you all!**


End file.
